


A Day in Florence

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Series: With love, Will Graham [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: English, Firenze | Florence, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, True Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: Will Graham and his husband Hannibal Lecter travel a lot.





	A Day in Florence

Raindrops are falling,  
falling on your face  
They're falling with such a grace,  
making it's way down your cheeks  
I've never seen such a perfection

Now we're hidden under an umbrella,  
hidden from the world  
and I never felt like this before  
I finally found what I was looking for  
It's you and me in this world

Today you took me to Florence  
and yesterday you showed me Rome  
Now I'm looking at Firenze's Dome  
and it's a rainy day  
One of the best days of my life

We ran away together  
Now it's been a long time  
since our love crime  
I'll never forget that evening,  
when I became myself

I see a smile on your face  
and there isn't a trace  
of fear or doubt and that's good  
because I don't feel any  
We're happy and it's finally sunny


End file.
